Tribe Switch
(twice) (twice) (twice) (twice) (twice) (thrice) }}A Tribe Switch is a game-changing twist of RSurvivor. This twist sends members from one tribe to the rival tribe and vice versa. About The Tribe Switch is a twist that can happen at any specific point during the game. This reassignment of tribes is effective until the tribes merge or a new opportunity to switch tribes occurs (e.g. a mutiny or a second switch.) This is denoted by contestants wearing a newly-supplied buff in the color of their new tribe. They then drop their old buff on the ground and start "wearing" the new one. If the number of remaining contestants is odd, the odd person out may be sent to Exile Island. There, they will wait until a tribe votes out a member. They will then become a member of that tribe, resulting in each tribe having equal numbers. In , Vinny became the first contestant sent to Exile Island because he did not have a tribe. We rejoined the reconstituted Burr tribe after Hey's elimination. Classifications A tribe switch could be classified as one or more of several types: * Swap - Happens when the switch is done in a way ensuring that each tribe exchanges the same number of castaways. * Shuffle - A shuffle happens where each tribe could have a different number of new members. Many times, however, the number of castaways coming from a particular gender is considered, making sure each new tribe has good gender balance. A shuffle could be a random draw or be systematic, typically through a Schoolyard Pick. * Absorption - An absorption happens if one tribe gets dissolved, with its members being the only ones eligible to switch and are distributed to the remaining tribes. * Disband - Typically a variation of the swap, it happens when a tribe gets dissolved, then a shuffle is done to put the castaways on the remaining tribes. * Conquering - A conquering happens when the remaining members of a losing tribe get absorbed by the other tribe, where the season has no merge. * Expansion - An expansion happens if an Auxiliary Tribe is introduced in a two-tribe season. Typically, a shuffle is then done after. * Mutiny - A mutiny happens when castaways from both tribes are offered an option to join a rival tribe. Survivor: Mana Island Switch #1 * Type: Swap The first time a switch occurred was on Day 4 in . The three tribes, Levu, Soko, and Yawa were all randomly swapped so each tribe had 5 people. Switch #2 * Type: Absorption After only one challenge occurred, another swap commenced. This time, the Soko tribe was absorbed. Survivor: Jordan Switch #1 * Type: Swap After both Chenboy and Jorma had attended two Tribal Councils each, the remaining 16 castaways were randomly shuffled into new tribes. However, these new tribes would never go to another Tribal Council as separate tribes due to a mutiny twist occurring. Switch #2 * Type: Mutiny Before the first challenge occurred, the whole Jorma chose to mutiny to the Chenboy tribe, resulting in a 16-player "merge." Survivor: Saigon * Type: Disband All of the remaining contestants were randomly shuffled into Hanoi and Haiphong, while Da Nang was absorbed. Survivor: All-Stars Switch #1 * Type: Disband & Expansion Of the four starting tribes; Schuyler, Washington, Burr, and Lafayette, only Burr was not disbanded. Instead, all of the castaways were randomly shuffled into two tribes; Burr and Jefferson. Switch #2 * Type: Expansion A third tribe was added; Hamilton. All of the castaways were randomly divided into these tribes. Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls * Type: Swap Because Rorey quit the game, a third tribe was never formed. Instead, the remaining 14 contestants were randomly divided into Epitaph and Valentine, splitting up guys and dolls. Survivor: The Woods Switch #1 * Type: Expansion On Day 7, a third tribe was added; Red Riding Hood. All of the castaways were randomly divided into these tribes. Switch #2 * Type: Absorption On Day 11, Rapunzel, which had been dwindled down to only two members, was deemed conquered. The two remaining contestants would be separated into Cinderella and Red Riding Hood. Survivor: Renaissance * Type: Disband On Day 7, a tribe switch occurred, simultaneously dissolving the Bea tribe and mixing 15 of the 16 castaways into three tribes of five. The odd person out who drew the differently-colored buff would be exiled until the next Tribal Council. Survivor: Chicago * Type: Disband On Day 12, the Pop tribe was disbanded, and all of the remaining contestants from all tribes were shuffled into Cicero and Lipschitz. Survivor: Rome * Type: Swap On Day 10, all members of Charlemagne and Pippin were randomly shuffled, keeping the tribes even. Survivor: Suburbia Switch #1 * Type: Expansion On Day 9, a third tribe, Novocaine, was introduced, putting five contestants on three different tribes. Switch #2 * Type: Swap On Day 13, none of the tribes were absorbed, and each tribe was given four new contestants. Survivor: North Shore * Type: Absorption On Day 10, the Jocks tribe was relegated to only four members and had lost the challenge. Therefore, they were absorbed into the Nerds and Plastics tribes. Two contestants from Jocks would be assigned to either tribe. Survivor: Ghost Island Switch #1 * Type: Swap On Day 10, the Tinakula and Tulagi tribes both switched, leaving 10 contestants each tribe. However, moments after these new tribes were assigned, they were offered a mutiny. Switch #2 * Type: Mutiny Immediately after the Tribe Switch, the contestants were offered a chance to mutiny. Many of the contestants took the offer right away. Switch #3 * Type: Expansion On Day 17, the mutinied tribes were shuffled, and a third tribe, Tikopia, was introduced. Survivor: Brooklyn * Type: Swap The two tribes were asked to rank the members of their respective tribes based on how trustworthy they are. Six contestants would join Holt, otherwise known as the trustworthy tribe, and the other six would join Peralta, otherwise known as the untrustworthy tribe. Survivor: Philadelphia * Type: Shuffle After losing the first three challenges, the Chardee tribe lost many of its members. As a result, a Tribe Switch occurred, but the number of people on Chardee (4) remained the same. Survivor: South Korea * Type: Shuffle On Day 10, the tribes were shuffled based on their challenge scores in the previous challenge, Soccer. The eight contestants with the higher scores would make up the Major tribe, while the eight with the lowest scores would make up the Minor tribe. Survivor: Scranton * Type: Disband On Day 9, the tribe dissolved, and all the remaining contestants were randomly divided into the and tribes. Trivia References Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: Rome Category:Survivor: Suburbia Category:Survivor: North Shore Category:Survivor: Ghost Island Category:Survivor: Brooklyn Category:Survivor: Philadelphia Category:Survivor: South Korea Category:Survivor: Scranton